The Deaths
by Dreamstone
Summary: The characters' deaths and how they died - all told here! DISCONTINUED: Eh. I only put Rue's death.
1. Rue's Death, Part One

**_I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! But I DO own this story. Just sayin'._**

This story tells how the characters in the Hunger Games die. It's my very first-ever story - hope you like it! :D

* * *

**~Rue~**

After a while, all I could hear were the birds chirping and the soft pounding of my feet against the pine needles and grass.

I couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia. It was almost like I was being watched. Followed.

Again, I turned around and scanned the woods behind me. Nobody was there. Not a person, not a _thing..._

But I could feel it. I _knew._

Deciding it would be safer, I searched for a good tree and scaled it, reaching the top in less than five minutes. This way was slower, but at least I'd feel less provoked.

I jumped to the next tree, which wobbled slightly, but stayed put. Then I jumped to the next one. And the next.

Before I knew it, I was at the first stack of firewood. I was supposed to light it, but I didn't want to go down there – I didn't want to be on the _ground._

_You've got to do what you've got to do,_ I told myself, and so I grit my teeth and started the decline to the forest floor.

But I stopped halfway through the climb. The answer was so _obvious _– I didn't have to light the fire down there! The pile of wood – the wood I had to light – was fairly close to my tree; it was close enough for somebody to throw, say, a match, without burning up the whole arena.

I opened up my miniscule backpack, fumbled for a match, and threw it at the firewood.

_Voil__à!_ One fire down, two to go!

Feeling more confident, I hopped from tree to tree – quicker now – and reached the second fire in no time.

But, of course, there was a teeny-tiny predicament. The firewood was in a larger clearing than the last one – and it was far too far away for even one of the Careers to throw at.

I guess I'd have to get on the ground.

After scrambling down, after lighting the fire, that was when I sensed it –

_Movement._

_Behind me._

I whirled, I watched, I listened, but again, nobody was there. Nobody was there! Why couldn't the person show himself already? If I knew where the person was, I would know to hide, and I would know where I wouldn't be seen!

I ran on, picking up sticks of dried wood and timber this time, because the next campfire had to be set up _and_ lit by me_. _And just as I neared the place that Katniss and I agreed the third fire would be, there was a loud _BOOM._

* * *

**Comment, subscribe, do it one, do it all, but remember...**

**HAVE FUN (*~*)**

**~Dreamstone**


	2. Rue's Death, Part Two

**~Rue – Continued~**

As if by instinct, my hands automatically clapped onto my ears. But even the barrier of my hands couldn't stop my ears from hurting from that loud, vibrating _BOOM._

After the initial blast, my ears started uncontrollably ringing. The ringing, though, couldn't block out the sound of – what was that? It sounded like the loud, pained _yelp_ of a wounded animal – its ears were probably hurting from the noise.

An animal!

An _animal!_

That was what was following me through the woods!

I was scared, frightened – the animal could be nothing but a groosling, or it could be as horrifying as a wolf!

Or a _mutt!_

Then – there! I saw it! Behind a bush, I saw a flash of red and skin. So the animal was –

Foxface?

But that didn't make sense. Foxface wasn't an attacker; she defended. She stole and protected herself; never would she openly attack.

Unless – unless she thought that I, tiny Rue, the youngest and most vulnerable, was too easy a kill to pass up? Now that I was alone and had no protection, would Foxface try to kill me and take my supplies?

Hurriedly, I climbed the nearest tree – and just in time, too. Because what was hiding behind the bush wasn't Foxface – it was worse.

It was a mutt.

Probably a fox-snake combination, considering the long, red, elongated tongue flickering in and out of the fox's mouth.

And it was out to get _me._

Quick as light, the mutt spotted me and lunged. I dodged and climbed higher up the tree, but that did nothing to stop the determined monster. It folded its legs underneath its body and started slithering – _slithering_ – up the tree trunk.

_I'm going to die, I thought._

The mutt was fast. It kept a steady pace up the trunk, while I jumped over branches without thinking, trying to climb as quickly as possible.

But it was hopeless. I was just too slow; the mutt was just too fast.

In my head, I said my good-byes:

_Goodbye, Mom. I'll miss you. You won't have to worry about me anymore. Take care of my siblings. Let someone else make the call that brings back the workers at the end of the day. I hope you have a good harvest. I hope next year will be better than this one._

_Bye, Dad. Thanks for teaching me how to climb trees. Thanks for giving me the ability that helped me survive this far._

_Bye, Katniss. Thanks for being my ally. Thanks for helping me when I had nothing to offer you. Thanks for being like an older sister – you know, I don't have one back home. I hope you destroyed the Careers' supplies. I hope my death was worth it. I hope you win these stupid Games._

I wondered what it would be like to die – did it hurt? Was it blissfully amazing?

The mutt was closing in. It reached me and extended its legs. I struggled as it used its legs to suffocate me, to kill me. But my efforts, again, were hopeless.

I gave up – and let go.

And by let go, I mean let go of the tree. Not life.

This, by the way, was a very stupid idea, because the mutt couldn't support our combined weight, and we started to fall.

But I grabbed on to a branch. The mutt fell to the ground.

Hey, maybe that wasn't a bad idea after all.

The mutt – it looked like it had hurt its back; it didn't try slithering up the tree again. It just sat there, waiting, at the bottom of the trunk. And I didn't dare climb down, because even though the mutt's back may have been broken, it still had deadly jaws and legs.

I looked around. How could I get out of this predicament? The surrounding trees were too far to jump to, and there was a deadly hybrid animal literally just under my feet.

And what was that loud _BOOM?_ Not a cannon, obviously.

And was Katniss okay? Did she die?

I pulled out the sleeping bag that Katniss forced me to take and snuggled deep inside. Then I pulled out my belt and secured the bag with it, just like I had seen Katniss do. It was night. The anthem would be playing soon, and I could settle my worries once and for all.

Katniss wasn't dead. The sky flashed pictures of the boys from Districts 3 and 10 – those were the people who died. Katniss was safe. Katniss was alive. Katniss, thank God, was still in the Game.

And so was I.

I closed my eyes, and slowly, my worries began to fade. And I fell asleep.

* * *

**'Kay guys. Been workin on this nonstop. Plz comment, tell me if y'all like this story (or hate it!).**

**The next chapter isn't that good... but bear with me**

**And remember...**

**HAVE FUN (*~*)**

**^ Why do I always end my chapters this way?**

**~Dreamstone**


	3. Rue's Death, Part Three

**~Rue – Final~**

The next morning, I woke up late. I mean _late _late. Judging from the sun, it was already past nine o' clock – and I usually get up at six!

I gave myself a mental facepalm. How could I have wasted all that time – all that _precious time_ – sleeping? I could've been planning my escape!

I ate breakfast even though it wasted more minutes, because I didn't eat dinner last night and I was starving.

After I finished all the food in my pack, I was still hungry.

_Well, Rue, the sooner you get out of this damn tree, the sooner you can pick more berries. And Katniss may have a groosling or two._

I urged myself to sit up and think.

The fox-snake – the _mutt _– was still lying at the bottom of the tree, completely out_._ That meant I couldn't climb down without risking being caught.

Was there any way I could try to kill the fox-snake from up here? I couldn't throw a match at it. The mutt was almost directly under me, meaning that the match would have to pass through many branches – many _flammable _branches – before reaching the mutt. Even then, the fire could be extinguished on its way down or be blown out by the fox-snake. That would only wake the mutt up and run the risk that its back had healed enough for him to slither up the tree again.

I may be able to throw some sharp, pointy sticks at it. But the sticks would probably get tangled in the branches or fall on the mutt pointy side up. That wouldn't kill the mutt at all; again, it would only wake it up.

Hmm… In my backpack, there's a slingshot. There's also a set of thin, tiny darts. The only way this could kill the mutt would be if I had poison, too. That way, I could coat the darts with poison and shoot them into the mutt's veins. But no, I don't have any poison handy. I _do_ see a nightlock bush about ten yards away, but how was I supposed to get _there?_

There were no trees close enough to jump to; that eliminated jumping to other trees as a possible form of escape.

_Or did it?_

Maybe I could make a rope – a lasso – or a simplified version of a rappel-a-cord to get away from this tree! There was plenty of rope in my backpack! All I had to do was tie it to a branch and –

I snapped out of my thoughts and put the plan to action. First I took out the rope and made sure it was strong enough to support my weight. It wasn't the special, high-tech _heavy duty _rope, and it probably wouldn't be able to hold a Career, but being only seventy pounds, I was pretty sure it wouldn't break before I escaped. Then I searched for a strong stick and secured the end of the rope to it. I whipped the branch around my head like a lasso. It stayed put. Nice.

The lazy fox-snake mutt kept on sleeping, but I still tried to be as quiet as possible when I threw the stick to the nearest tree and made sure it was secure. Then I gathered my stuff and swung over, almost crashing into the heap of extending branches and twigs.

I was free.

I swung and jumped from tree to tree until I reached the nightlock bush.

And picked a berry.

And coated my darts with the deadly poison.

And, carefully, meticulously, aimed at the fox-snake.

And finally shot it into his veins.

Then I ran all the way back to my and Katniss's last meeting, where hopefully she would be waiting for me. I didn't bother tree-jumping – time was of essence.

Katniss wasn't there. Actually, let me correct that. Katniss _had been_ there, but then she left. How did I know? Because she had scattered mint leaves around our old campfire. We had collected those a while back; there was no way they could've gotten there by themselves. It was a pretty smart idea, actually – the Careers wouldn't have known a thing, while it would've been like a big neon sign screaming "I WAS HERE" to me.

But that was no time to marvel at Katniss's wiseness, and I figured that she would be looking for me around the campfires, so I turned around and ran back in the direction that I had come.

But what if Katniss wasn't really looking for me? What if Katniss had… died? Or gotten injured?

As I ran, I silently chanted:

_Please let Katniss be safe, Please let Katniss be safe,_

And then, in the middle of running, it hit me:

The four-note tune! _My _four-note tune! The one that I had taught Katniss so that we could communicate!

I carefully sung it to the mockingjays, who repeated it to each other until I could hear it no more. Then, a minute later, it was sung back. Katniss had sung it. She was safe.

I sighed, but my moment of relief was terse, because when I took another step, a string attached to my ankle and _trapped me in a net!_

I couldn't help myself – I screamed. And then yelled, "Katniss! Katniss!"

Close by, I heard Katniss shout, "Rue! I'm coming!" And seconds after, she dashed into the clearing that I was so hopelessly stuck in.

I pushed my hand through the net. "Katniss -"

And I saw a blinding flash of silver that flew towards me and wedged in my stomach.

* * *

Everything after that was a meddled blur. Everything except the pain. Oh, the pain… There's no way you can ever imagine the pain, so think of it like this: a knife slowly cutting open your stomach, slowly slicing your veins and organs out. And even then you wouldn't know how much pain I'm in now.

I watched as Katniss shot the person who killed me, I heard the _thud_ that sounded as he fell. I heard Katniss shout, "Are there more? Are there more?" before she heard my moan of a no. I slowly fell to the side and curved in around my wound. Then I reached my hand out to Katniss. She took it.

"You blew up the food?" I murmured.

"Every last bit," she ensured.

"You have to win," I told her.

"I'm going to. Going to win for both of us now," she replied.

"Don't go," I begged.

"Course not. Staying right here," she told me.

She pulled my head onto her lap, and I made my last request:

"Sing."

Through the haze, I could see Katniss's initial confusion, but I didn't notice anything more than that. Everything seemed to just _slip away…_

"_Deep in the meadow,_

_Under the willow,_

_A bed of grass,_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head,_

_And close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open,_

_The sun will rise._

_Here it's safe,_

_Here it's warm,_

_Here the daises guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you."_

* * *

**That's the end of Rue! Hope you liked it! (Part Three was pretty boring though; I totally agree) And don't forget to commmmment! Tell me which character I should do next! :D**

**But remember...**

**BE AWESUM (._.) (Like that guy. To the left.)**

**Hah! Changed my signature this time!**

**~Dreamstone**


	4. Discontinued

**Well, I've sort of lost interest in writing this...**

**Add that to the fact that this story isn't very popular, and that's enough to stop somebody from writing.**

**So I'm not going to write anything more for this story. Unless someone specifically tells me to go on.**

**Well, I guess it was a good first post!**

**Bye...**

**Btw, I'm writing another thing for Maximum Ride... if you want, you can check it out.**

**Bye... again!**

**~Dreamstone**


End file.
